1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to driving systems and methods, and particularly, to a motor driving system and a motor driving method.
2. Description of Related Art
In a motor driving system including a controller and a driver, information or messages communicated between the controller and the driver, such as working current, working voltage, environment temperature, and so on, are critical for stably driving a motor. However, transmission of information between the controller and the driver is usually asynchronous. Accordingly, working status of the driver may not be transmitted to the controller.